


Poly works

by Spacentec



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacentec/pseuds/Spacentec
Summary: Ughhhh I really hate tom/tord so i made them interact as less as possibleggg





	Poly works

Edd groaned, launching his drawing pencil across the room. The pencil ended up hitting Matt in the head, who was sitting on the floor and reading a comic book.  
“Ouch!” Matt yelped, looking up at Edd. Edd shrugged it off, flicking his hand.  
Suddenly Matt perked up at the heavy and clumsy sound of footsteps coming from the hallway. “Tom!~” He called in a sing-song voice. “Oh sweetheart!~” He giggled, tossing his book to the side and running to the door. He opened his arms just as a Tipsy Tom fell into them. Matt kissed all over the drunken man’s face, cooing softly. “Oh, don’t you dare vomit on me! I will-” He stopped, leaning forward. The ginger licked his lips before moving them close to Tom’s ear. “Or I’ll rip your tongue out and string your intestines around your throat. Okay?” He leaned back, smiling.  
Tom squinted before pushing away from Matt. “D….the uh….Tord? Yeah, h-he’s...Ithinkhe’sout in th...the living room.” He nodded, raising the canteen to his lips, just as Edd threw a stapler at it, knocking it to the floor. Tom stared at it and sighed. “Oh man-” 

“Let’s cuddle!” Matt grabbed Tom’s arm, pulling him to Edd’s bed. He crawled underneath the blankets, then came back up when he had the sheet. Edd normally kicked that to the end of the bed, which drove Matt mad.  
“Here, Tom.” Matt laid Tom down and sat beside him. “How are you today Tom?” He furrowed his brows.  
Tom frowned, shrugging slightly. “I’m fine. Jusss tired..”  
Yawning, Matt nodded and lied beside the other man. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. “Sleep now. I’ve got you.”

Edd laughed and looked up from his drawing to see Tord. He jumped, eyes wide. “Lord. Tord! You scared me. Want to join?” standing, he jerked a thumb at the cuddling two.  
Tord nodded slowly, smiling. “Yes please.”

The short little gremlin bounded on the bed and curled his body around Matt’s, squeezing tightly. “Hi, Matt.”  
“Hello stinky communist,” Matt replied with a smile.

Edd slipped off his jacket and chest binder and replaced so with an undershirt. “Make room.” He laughed, lying beside Tom. He kissed each of their foreheads, before closing his eye. 

Silence lasted for only a few minutes before Edd and Matt felt the wet warmth spread to them.  
“Oh ah shit!” Jumping out of the bed, Edd looked at Tom who had drunkenly pissed himself. He woke with a start and processed everything before promptly bursting into tears. “I am s-so soorrryyyy.” He wailed.

Tord frowned and hopped from the bed, returning shortly with dry pants and a laundry basket for the soiled sheets. “It’s okay, Tom!” He assured him. “Just an accident.” 

Nodding and sniffling, Tom changed into the clean clothes provided by the tiny gremlin communist. Matt sighed, leading them all to his large bed. “Come, sleep. “ He spoke tiredly.

“Sleep.” Tord curled himself up like a cat, pressing his face against a pillow happily. Edd snorted at this, sliding into the bed. He opened his arms to which Tom and Matt pressed themselves against his body.  
“Get some rest, loves.” Edd yawned, grinning softly. “I love you.”  
“Me too!” Matt replied.  
“Mmmur.” Tord sniffed.  
“Mmm….love ya too.” Tom nodded, before passing out.


End file.
